Christmas Tree Shopping
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's go Christmas Tree Shopping. Oneshot.


**I had to edit this, it was bugging me. Totally forgot Collins middle name starts with a _B_, so i just had to change it. My bad...that wasn't very Rentheaded of me. But i would like to thank _DramaQueenMaureen_ for the heads up. Thank You! ;D**

**It's the same story, with one little change...so you can either read it again (If you already did) or not...it's up to you really.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Tree Shopping

"You guys want to go Christmas tree shopping?" Angel suddenly blurted, her voice echoing through the loft and pulling everyone from the Christmas movie they were watching on the small TV.

Mimi nodded and slowly detangled herself from Roger's arms. "Yeah, this place could use a little more Christmas spirit."

"But Mark is Jewish." Roger pointed out.

"So the boy's mom calls on Christmas to wish him a Merry Christmas anyway…a simple tree won't hurt him." Collins chuckled.

Mark shrugged with a nod. "I'm game."

"Me too." Joanne agreed. "Maureen and I still need a tree for our apartment."

"So when do you want to go?" Angel asked.

"Tonight!" Mimi declared. "It's only five; we can still make it in time."

"And with what money are we going to buy these trees with?" Roger asked with a cocked brow, his fingers running mindlessly through Mimi's hair.

Collins grinned from ear to ear. "Who says you need money to get a Christmas tree?"

"Okay so let's go." Angel smirked while pulling on her coat.

"Mo?" Joanne nudged her sleeping girlfriend, who was tightly wrapped around Joanne's body. "Get up."

Maureen whimpered and whined all at once, her arms tightening around Joanne's waist, while her nose nuzzled the lawyer's neck. "I don't want toooooo."

"We're going Christmas tree shopping…" Joanne said.

Maureen huffed and pouted. "But I want to stay here and watch Christmas movies!"

"I'll help you out Jo." Collins winked, while he walked over and grabbed the diva by the waist, and hosted her over his shoulder. Maureen fought against him for a second before giving up and eyeing Joanne.

"You owe me a night of cuddling!" Maureen shouted towards Joanne as Collins carried her out of the loft. "While watching Christmas movies!" She added.

"Whatever you want honeybear." Joanne replied with a smirk, as Angle looped arms with her before the two followed Collins and Maureen out onto the streets.

"Who said I even wanted to go." Roger chimed in.

"Oh don't be such a Scrooge." Mimi said before bouncing out of the loft after her friends.

"It'll be fun." Mark smile and held up his camera.

"I guess…" Roger said while shutting the door behind him before quickly catching up with his friends.

Not to long after the seven stood in front of a forest of Christmas trees.

"Wow…" Mimi breathed. "Where do we start?"

"How about we break into groups?" Joanne suggested.

"Let me guess?" Mark scowled. "Couples with couples? So that leaves me out by myself?"

"Well…" Joanne said while she nervously played with her fingers. "Yeah…"

"You're Jewish anyway…" Roger pointed out. "You don't even need a Christmas tree."

Mark shrugged. "Well I still don't like being on my own."

"I'll go with you." Benny said while randomly popping out behind a tree. "Alison kicked me out of the house and I have no where to go…"

Roger huffed. "No! Just because Alison kicked you out, doesn't mean you can come crawling back to us, and expect us to let you back into our family-"

"I'll pay for your tree." Benny offered.

Roger suddenly stopped in the middle of his rant, his eyes falling on everyone. "The man got kicked out of his house; we should let him pay…stay with us."

Collins shrugged. "As long as I'm with Angel, I don't care what Benny does."

"Me either lets go." Angel chirped as she grabbed Collins hand and bounced into the woodland of Christmas trees.

"Honeybear you ready?" Joanne asked while she reached for her girlfriend's hand, but failed to find it. She scrunched up her face in confusion until she turned around to see Maureen checking out a guy who was bent over cutting down a tree. Out of frustration, Joanne made a snowball and threw it at the back of Maureen's head.

"Hey!" Maureen whined. "There was ice in that!"

Joanne rolled her eyes as she grabbed Maureen's hand and dragged her into the jungle of Christmas trees.

Roger and Mimi quickly followed, along with Benny and Mark, and soon all eight of them were wandering around in the forest of Christmas trees, looking for the perfect one.

"Ooo look at this one." Mimi said with wide eyes. "It's so pretty."

Roger took in the small lifeless tree, his eyes scanning it up and down. "Mimi…if I can't be a Scrooge, then you can't be a Charlie Brown…so in other words we're not getting that tree."

"But we can decorate it and bring it back to life!" Mimi said with hope.

"No we can't…it'll die before Christmas." Roger explained, he then pointed to a full of life tree. "We are getting that one."

Mimi turned around her eyes lighting up. "In the name of everything Christmas! Now that is a Christmas tree."

"I know." Roger smirked.

…

"Angel…" Collins whispered as he hid behind a tree." Come here!"

Angel scurried over to her love, her eyes following Collins. "It's Maureen and Joanne."

"I know…now watch." Collins chuckled.

Angel sat back and watched as Collins pulled back a huge branch full of snow. When Maureen was close enough the professor let go, causing the branch to knock Maureen right in the face.

"Oh my FUCK!" Maureen shouted as she fell to the ground, her hands quickly covering her face.

"Oops…" Collins said. "I think I let go a little to late."

"Maureen!?" Joanne shouted her tone full of concern as she ran over to her fallen love.

"Thomas!" Angel said while hitting him on the arm, the cross dresser running over to see if Maureen was okay, of course biting back a laugh on the way over.

"Sorry Mo…I didn't think it was going to hit you in the face." Collins said with seriousness.

"Thomas Jesse Collins, what the fuck were you thinking!?" Maureen yelled through her hands.

"Whoa…no need to middle name me, especially since you got my middle name wrong! I was just playing." Collins said.

Maureen momentarily looked up towards her best friend, her hurt nose scrunching up. "Jesse is your middle name."

"My middle name starts with a B! Thank you very much…" Collins huffed. "Some best friend you are…"

"Well you hurt me!" Maureen said as she began to cry. "I think my nose is broken."

"Let me see." Joanne kindly said as she wrapped an arm around Maureen's shoulders.

Maureen shook her head and kept her face covered, her body shaking due to her sobs.

"Don't cry…" Collins said his body filling with guilt as he bent down to her level.

"Tricked ya!" Maureen excitedly shouted as she pounced towards the professor knocking him to the ground. She then took a hand full of snow and stuffed it down his shirt. "That's for hitting me in the face!"

Collins chuckled while he stood up and let the cold snow fall out of his shirt, his big grin playing on his face. "Performance artist I forgot…I really thought I hurt you." A chill then ran through his body. "Jee thanks Mo now I'm freezing."

Angel wrapped her arms around his body, her nose nuzzling his neck. "I'll warm you up when we get home."

Collins kissed Angel on the lips, his gaze returning to Maureen. "Thanks Mo!"

"No problem." Maureen winked before grabbing Joanne's hand. "Come on Pookie, let's go find us a Christmas tree so we can go home and warm each other up."

"See you guys later." Joanne said with a wave.

"Bye." Collins and Angel waved, before stealing another kiss from each other.

About two hours later, everyone found their perfect Christmas tree, and somehow managed to get them home.

Maureen and Joanne managed to get their Christmas tree halfway through their apartment before they decided to start warming each other up with a nice heated kiss.

Angel and Collins were actually able to set their's up before they started making out on the living room couch, totally forgetting about the decorations.

Mimi, Roger, Mark and Benny all stood in the loft eyeing the two Christmas trees they had bought for the loft.

"So maybe Mark should have came Christmas tree shopping with us." Mimi said.

"Now we have two." Roger shrugged. "It's all about the Christmas spirit anyway."

Benny chuckled. "Happy Hanukkah Mark!"

Mark lightly smirked. "Thanks…"

The End


End file.
